moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sen o Legendzie cz.9
Jedna z dolin górskich, będąca wejściem do trasy górskiej na Kaukaz. Tam umówiła się z Czeczenem LoboTaker, który obiecał jej zaprowadzić do doliny. Ona sama zjawiła się tam swoim motorem...lecz trochę jej zajęło dotarcie na miejsce (ponowny brak zasięgu w GPS'ie i dezorientacja w terenie). Niewiele później pojawił się Czeczen na swoim...rowerze. Dziewczyna ledwo powstrzymała się od parsknięcia śmiechem. - Coś ni tok? - spytał się chłop. - Niee...nie. Po prostu... zdziwiłam się tym, że przyjechał pan tu na rowerze. - Żodyń problym - odparł Igor. - Ni roz jeździło się na te górki, to się mo wyćwiczone nóżki, ino ni? - Noo, taaa... - Jo za to widziołem, jak paniczka kręciła się w tę i we w tę na niebie... Ni zno się gór, czyż ni? Tu widoć, że ni można polegać na elektrun- - Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałam - szybko przerwała wnerwiona dziewczyna, trochę zakłopotana też tym faktem, że widział jej nieznajomość terenu. Góral wskazał miejsce ich dalszej wędrówki i tam powędrowali. A czekała ich długa i żmudna droga przez Kaukaz. Nasi podróżnicy nie wiedzieli bowiem, że za niektórymi wzniesieniami ukrywają się rosyjscy rebelianci... *** Ins siedziała w swoim pokoju i czytała kolejny komiks. Zbytnio w tym czasie nie interesowało ją, co działo się w mieście. Do pokoju wparowuje nagle Salai. - Strange i Przemek się gdzieś wybierają! - wrzeszczy na cały głos. - No i? Zbytnio mnie to nie interesuje - stwierdziła od niechcenia dziewczyna. - Mam parę tytułów do tyłu, muszę je nadrobić. - E? - demonica była lekko zdziwiona zachowaniem swojej przyjaciółki. - Nie poznaję cię, Ins...też ci namącili w głowie? - Czy od razu, jak nie ingeruję się w czyjeś życie, od razu muszę mieć namieszane we łbie?! - krzyknęła wkurzona elfica. - Yy, nie, ale te rzeczy takie ciekawe, i w ogóle... - zaczęła się drapać po głowie shinigami. - A z resztą...oni jadą na Kaukaz. - Kaukaz? - Tak. - A po co? - Bo tam się udała Lobo? - powiedziała to tak, jakby to było oczywiste. - Huh... W sumie, nigdy tam nie byłam... - To odkładaj komiksy i ruszamy w drogę! - zakrzyknęła wesoło Salai, szarpiąc mocno Ins za rękaw. Ostatecznie wyciągnęła ją z mieszkania i razem udały się w stronę Mer De Sang. *** - Nowa, zostajesz, dobra? - powiedziała stanowczo Strange do kotki. - Ale ja chcę do Lobuś... - naburmuszyła się blondynka. - Ygh...nie mam miejsca zbytnio cię tam wziąć, zrozum. - A Serek to co? - odrzekła wkurzonym głosikiem. - Ten gnojek musi jechać ze mną, bo prędzej by mi zwiał przede mną bądź poleciał szybciej ją znaleźć, by przede mną ostrzec! - powiedziała zdenerwowana piratka. - Dlatego widzisz go w takim stanie, jaki jest. Asasynka wskazała na grupę marynarzy, którzy wnosili związanego, zakneblowanego i uśpionego zielonym proszkiem smoka. Kotka tylko jęknęła pod noskiem. Piratka ponownie spojrzała się na Nową i stwierdziła, olśniona: - W sumie, jesteś kotem...znaczy kotowata. Może jak cię zobaczy, nie zechce z nami zbytnio walczyć... - Czyli mogę?! - pisnęła w radości kotka. - Ech...niech już będzie. - Strange przepuściła Nową do statku. Już wewnątrz czekał na nie Przemek z Araczem (pod przymusem Przemka, choć zbytnio nie chciał przez dane słowo) i Enderem (który ma pomóc w podróży, gdyż kiedyś usłyszał coś na temat związku pomiędzy Baldanderami a Kaukazem) oraz (nieoficjalnie): Salai, Ins, Clarity (zaciągnięta tak samo, jak elfica przez Salai), Dizzy, Vellox i Banan, poukrywani w różnych zakątkach statku. Z oddali, ze wzgórza wystającego z CreepyForest, przyglądali się przyszłym podróżnikom mentorzy LoboTaker. - Jest kijowo - powiedział przykucnięty Lobo. - Fakt - odparł Undertaker, stojąc. - Blondas się wk**wi, że nie dotrzymaliśmy słowa. - Dotrzymaliśmy. Gdyby tak nie było, ty byś dawno skręcał się w bólu ze zranionym honorem. Kosmita cicho przytaknął. - Anioł nie przewidział, że wśród nich jest koleś, co umie czytać w myślach. - Czemu nie odrąbałeś w takim razie mu głowy? - spojrzał się na Shinigamiego. - Myślisz, że to takie proste przy nim? Gnojek potrafił uciekać. I w porównaniu do ciebie, jego wolałbym widzieć w zaświatach trochę dłużej. - A co, nie jest takim kozakiem co ja? - zaśmiał się Czarnian pod nosem. - Jest strasznie wk**wiający, lecz bardziej ogarnięty - odparł Umarlak, po czym westchnął. - My swoją robotę zrobiliśmy. Reszta pozostaje temu blondasowi i Adzie. *** Gdzieś w górach Kaukazu na terenie Czeczeni. Główny dowódca wojska okupanckiego Wladimir Karnow siedział ze swoimi dziesięcioma żołnierzami skryci w krzakach. Od innej jednostki dostali cynk, że do gór weszły dwie osoby: mężczyzna i dziewczyna. Pierwszy przyjechał na rowerze, zaś druga z osób przyjechała na latającym motorze. Co dziwniejsze, istota ta miała nienaturalnie niebieski kolor skóry. Kazał tamtemu oddziałowi zestrzelić dziwny pojazd. Tak też uczynili, jednak dowódca usłyszał dziwną wiadomość z krótkofalówki. - Kapitanie, pragnę zameldować, że pocisk odbił się od pojazdu i uderzył kryjówkę naszej pułkownik Palesznikow... - Jak to się odbił? - dowódca nie pojął słów wypowiedzianych przez jego żołnierza. - No, odbił się...od jakiejś niewidzialnej tarczy. Mężczyzna i dziewczyna udali się w miejsce upadku pocisku. Podpułkownik Mietrisznek stara się połączyć z pułkownik... - Ech...To próbujcie i dawajcie mi sygnały, jak coś będzie. W tym samym momencie doszło do zakłócenia kontaktu między obiema grupami. Doszedł do niego sygnał pochodzący z krótkofalówki płk Palesznikow. Niewiele myśląc, odebrał połączenie. - Halo? - odezwał się do krótkofalówki. - HAJOOOOOOOOOOOOO - wrzasnął kobiecy głos do głośnika. - Pewno to urządzonko należało do waszej pułkowniczki, jo? - spytała się osoba po drugiej stronie. W tle było słychać głos mężczyzny, który był zdziwiony tym, że dziewczyna potrafi mówić kaukaską gwarą. Sam z resztą nią mówił. - Kto mówi?! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Karnow. - I co się stało z naszą pułkownik?! - No, teraz do tego dochodzimy - odezwał się ponownie kobiecy głos. - Widzę śledzionę... Te słowa spowodowały zdrętwienie ciała i grymas na twarzy kapitana. Dalszych opisów słuchał w totalnej ciszy. - Jest śledzionka, wątróbka....kiszoczki, kiszoczki...ale człowiek ma długie te jelitka! - w głosie było słychać nutkę ironii i sarkazmu. - Dalej idziemy, kiszoczki nieprzerwane... Igor, jak chcesz rzygać, to w krzaki! Wymiociny źle się komponują z wnętrznościami. No to dalej - prócz kiszoczków pojawia się nowa rzecz! To serce! Świnia ma podobny rozmiar. Idziemy, idziemy...IGOR, kończ już to rzyganie, bo i ty wywalisz swe wnętrzności na wierzch od tego!.... No, przecież żartowałam, no... Rusz tą d*pę, bo cię tu zostawię i się zgubisz! Pal licho, że znasz teren, tu się Ruski kręcą!...A właśnie, właśnie, jest tam kto po drugiej stronie? - J...jestem... - ledwo odrzekł dowódca, któremu też się zbierały na nudności. - To dobrze! Już myślałam, że gadam do samego kawałku plastiku! Wasza pułkowniczka była blondynką, jo? - T-tak... - Ach, te Rosjanki...w ogóle nie urodziwe... Pomimo smogu na ryjku i paru kropel krwi widać, że do najpiękniejszych nie należała. A ta bomba w zamian dała jej uroku ścinając tą brzydszą połowę i zostawiając ją daleeeko w tyle! Hia!...O, kiszoczki się do końca nie rozwinęły... Dowódca nie wytrzymał i się rozłączył. - Grupo "Miednoje" - odezwał się słabym głosem, powstrzymując chęć zwrócenia swego żołądka. - Pójdzcie tam, gdzie była pułkownik Palesznikow. Jak natkniecie się na tą dwójkę, to nie miejcie litości... Ja do was potem dołączę... - Kapitanie, wszystko gra? - odezwał się jeden z żołnierzy. - Wszystko gra! A teraz ruszać d*py! JUŻ! *** - Bliski kontakt z bombą...to musiało boleć - odrzekła z lekkim grymasem LoboTaker, trzymając górną połowę zwłok za włosy kobiety. - Jedna połówka tu, druga tam...przeżyć ni jak ni mogła! - odparł Igor, który wycierał chustką usta od wymiocin. - No wiesz...Buty miała na nogach, czyli że jednak przeżyła - odparła ironicznie Baldanderka, po czym rzuciła za siebie owe ciało. Po tym spojrzała się za siebie. - O, kiszoczki się do końca rozwinęły! Czeczen ponownie chciał wrócić do krzaków, by zwrócić to, co jeszcze pozostało w jego żołądku, lecz z daleka usłyszeli kroki. LoboTaker od razu wyciągnęła hak, przygotowana do walki. Chłop ze strachu wparował do pobliskich krzaków. Ku jego zdziwieniu, właśnie w tych krzakach czyhał jeden z rosyjskich żołnierzy. - Stój i ręce do góry! - krzyknął rebeliant celując w chłopa. Ku kolejnemu zdziwieniu, tym razy obu, lufa od strzelby została przecięta ostrym cięciem. Żołnierz dostrzegł błysk haka oraz łańcuch przelatujący koło jego nosa. - Nie takie gierki ze mną, oj nie! - powiedziała stanowczo LoboTaker. Szybko tam też zaszarżowała. W tym momencie doszło do strzelaniny. Rosyjscy rebelianci otworzyli ogień w stronę Baldanderki. Dla osłony zmieniła strukturę swych rąk w stal, by zrobić z nich pancerz. - Igor, zwiewaj w inne krzaki! - krzyknęła, a Czeczen posłusznie czmychnął do roślinek po przeciwnej stronie, praktycznie na nie wpadając poprzez poślizg o leżące na drodze jelito. - Nie dajcie się jej pokonać! - krzyczał dowódca. - To musi być jakiś cyborg! Dziewczyna się wkurzyła i zmieniła całą swą postać w wielkiego niedźwiedzia. Wbiegła w grupkę żołnierzy, do reszty ich taranując. - Ja wam dam "cyborga", kurde bele! - ryknęła niedźwiedzim głosem. - Boże, toż to Strażnik Gór! - krzyknął jeden z żołnierzy, po czym wyciągnął nóż ząbkowany i wbił w przedramię misia. Niedźwiedzica zawyła z bólu, lecz w porę jeszcze uderzyła drugą łapą w żołnierza, zadrapując i powalając go na ziemię. Dziewczyna z trudem wyciągnęła nóż i odrzuciła na bok. Mocno musiała się skupić, by zregenerować tę część ciała. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi, kolejny rebeliant wskoczył na barki niedźwiedzia. - To za Matildę! - krzyknął i zamachnął się, by wymierzyć cios sztyletem w głowę stworzenia. Głowa jednak szybko zmaterializowała się w giętką galaretę, przez co ręka ze sztyletem przecięła powietrze, opadając niemalże do samej szyi niedźwiedzia. Galareta ponownie się zmaterializowała - tym razem zmieniając się na gigantyczną głowę rosiczki. Jednym ruchem paszcza się zatrzasnęła, miażdżąc przy tym przeciwnika. Gigantyczna, roślinna głowa zamachnęła się i wyrzuciła zwłoki daleko przed siebie, na przeciwległe krzaki. Igor widząc to, omalże stracił przytomność. Dziewczyna ponownie zmaterializowała się w swoją poprzednią, pierwotną postać. - Heh, warto było popatrzeć na kosmiczne dziwactwa - zaśmiała się pod nosem Baldanderka, ocierając usta z krwi. Ci, co byli żywi zwiali, póki mieli okazję. Ci, co byli martwi - wiadomo. Na polu walki pozostał tylko dowódca wojska Karnow. Ledwo trzymał pistolet, trzęsąc się cały niczym galaretka. - N-nie wiem, kim jesteś, Strażniku Gór...ale rozkazuję ci - poddaj się! - Nie wiem, kim jest Strażnik Gór, ale nie poddam się - zadrwiła z żołnierza Lobo, parafrazując i zmieniając jego słowa. Poszły strzały. Dziewczyna ponownie zmieniła - tym razem - jedną rękę w stal. Szła powoli, odbijając rykoszetem naboje, które wystrzeliwał Rosjanin. Jeden z tych naboi odbił się i trafił w ramię żołnierza. Ten z bólu wypuścił broń. Dziewczyna złapała go za gardło, podniosła go, spojrzała się srogim wzrokiem i się spytała: - Kim jest ten cały, kurde bele, Strażnik Gór? - P...podobno broni tych terenów...ale to tylko legendy... - powiedział ledwo żołnierz przez ściśnięte gardło. - Legendy, powiadasz? Akurat szukam jednego, podobno to też legenda - uśmiechnęła się ironicznie dziewczyna. - Cz-czyli n-nie jesteś...nim... - zaczęło brakować mu tchu. - No, nie jestem - po tych słowach rzuciła mężczyzną tak daleko, jak było to możliwe. 5 metrów dalej była skalna ściana, w którą się wbił, łamiąc przy tym kręgosłup. Zgon wiadomy. Dziewczyna podeszła do przeciwległych krzaków, gdzie ukrywał się Igor. Odkryła je i zauważyła, że siedzi tam w pełnym strachu. Był skulony, ssał kciuka, w dodatku miał mokre spodnie od moczu. Gdy chciała go przyjaźnie poklepać po ramieniu, ten ze strachem w oczach odsunął od niej ramię. - Ej, spokojnie, ja ci nic nie zrobię - powiedziała LoboTaker. - Jesteś mi z resztą potrzebny i nie mam zamiaru cię zabijać. - A...jak wrócimy, to mnu wtedu....zabijosz? - Odpowiedział z lękiem Czeczen. - Jasne, że nie! Nie zabijam dla zachcianek, tylko jak trzeba - na przykład teraz - lub jak mam takie zlecenie. - Czyli...pracujosz jako zabójczyk no zlecenio? - Joo - zaciągnęła specjalnie Baldanderka, by rozchmurzyć towarzysza. Lekko się uśmiechnął. Dziewczyna podała mu rękę, by pomóc mu wyjść z krzaków. Wpierw zawrócili po swoje pojazdy, po czym ponownie wyruszyli w drogę. *** Mer De Sang było już gotowe do odpływu. Pozostały tylko nieliczne formalności, takie jak: czy nie ma braku żywności, czy wszyscy marynarze są (trzeźwi), czy każdy z gósci (oficjalnych) dostał przydzieloną kajutę i czy nie ma gapowiczów. Wszystko było w miarę dobrze poza ostatnim. Marynarze powyciągali gapowiczów a to z beczek z kawą (pierwszy wk*rw Strange), a to z magazynu z książkami (drugi wk*rw), czy też z pokładu z rzeczami prywatnymi właścicielki (mega wk*rw). Cała "załoga" gapowiczów stanęła w szeregu przed piratką, która nerwowo tupała nogą. - Mnie zaciągnęła Salai! -krzyknęła Ins. - Mnie też! - zakrzyknęła Clarity. - Vellox bardzo chciała wiedzieć, co i jak, to i ja się zaczepiłem... - zarumienił się Dizzy. - A ja nie zostawię tatka! - podskoczyła Bananowa. - Ygh, zawsze wieczne problemy z wami...ZAWSZE! - warknęła asasynka. - Nigdy, powtarzam NIGDY nie możecie mi choć raz dać spokoju, gdy wypływam w rejs?! - Nie - krzyknęli chórem, robiąc minę derpa. - Ech - Strange walnęła facepalm'a. - No cóż, co jak co, ale muszę was wysadzić... - Pani, nie możemy - odrzekł jeden z marynarzy. - Już odbiliśmy. - Jak to?! - wyłypiała ze zdziwienia oczy. - Przecież nie dałam nawet rozkazu! - Pani nie, ale pani lokaj już tak - odparł kolejny marynarz. - Co? Dawliet?! - Powiedział, że pani się spieszy, to jak się wszystko odhaczy, od razu odbijamy. - A...a co z nimi?! - Najwidoczniej płyną z nami. - No ja nie mogę... - spojrzała się z pożałowaniem na grupę gapowiczów, którzy ponownie zrobili mię derpa. - Zawsze to samo. Zawsze, kuźwa, to samo! - poszła zdenerwowana do swojej kajuty. Tak o to wypłynęła nasza "wesoła gromadka CreepyTown", a za nimi po cichu wyruszyli także mentorzy LoboTaker. - Nie obiecaliśmy, że mamy ich przytrzymać cały czas w mieście - rzekł Undertaker. - Obiecaliśmy, że nie wejdą do Świętego Miejsca. - I tego, kurde, musimy dotrzymać - odparł stanowczo Lobo. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sen o Legendzie Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures